Chiyo's saga!
by kazeChiyo
Summary: A story documenting select occurances of the life, and perhaps death of the infamous Hyuuga chiyo! lol... the OC hyuuga who's lifes mission is to destroy the Uchiha clan, well... kinda.
1. Chapter 1

Chiyo Saga

Chap1- chiyo-chan embraces her springtime of youth!

I sat outside of the hyuuga manor. Waiting, I know this is weird but gai-sensei, Lee-kun, neji-chan , tenten, hinata, naruto, kiba shino and ka-Chan (oh and my best friend mia-chan) are going out! Courtesy of Neji-kun, an Gai-sensei, but I'm not sure they know yet- ha ha…I sat outside in an outfit I picked especially for tonight with Lee-kun - my hair was in a bun with hair ornaments , and I don't wanna explain my outfit -.-…

I heard the door behind me slide open with a clang an neji appeared wearing a very ADORABLE outfit. "Oh neji-kun! You look so CUTE!" - I said hugging him, "eh chiyo-san, do you have to do that? T.T" "Hai! Daisuki desuuuuuuu! Neji-kun1 sugoku suki!!! Sekushiidane!!" (This means –" Yes I love you Neji-kun! I'm crazy about you! You look so sexy!" Neji turned around, quickly, his face a little red [D "so cute!" I said to myself, then I saw lee-kun and Gai walking towards the manor, "Hello Chiyo-san!" he yelled from where he was. " [D LEEE-KUUNN! I missed you! Your late . " "haha… sorry Chiyo-san, we got a bit side tracked…" that is when I noticed Lee-kun's clothes… why is everyone dressing like its some sort of very shmexi fan art? Oh well, I no mind - "lee-kun! Your more adorable than ever!... I- WAIT HERE DON'T MOVE!" I had a brilliant Idea . I ran into Neji-kun's room and grabbed a bottle of gel, ( I dunno why Neji-kun had gel- but whatever -) and ran back outside, and ran it through lee-kun's hair. "CUTE! 3" I said and we began to walk… "huh? Are you sure this looks ok? Gai-sensei?" "Of course lee! It enhances your outfit, magnifying your youth! nice guy pose" "yes Gai-sensei!" I ran up to lee-kun and glomped his arm .-

(at the restaurant)

Every one was there and we were sitting down ready to order. I got the udon - "so how life treating ya'?" Gai said causing the group to go silent. "anyway, can we have some sake here please?" Kakashi asked the waitress. Almost as soon as the waitress had nodded and went to fulfill the request, tsunade came up right next to ka-Chan, (Kakashi) all ninja like-.- "sake huh? I suppose I can stay here for a bit…" "ok…" the waiter returned with a tray with sake and set it down.

AAAALLLLRIGHT! SELF MISSION #73! Rock lee + sake me confusing the heck out of him! . I drank some sake and then poured a cup for Neji-kun who quietly slurped it up. Then I looked at mia-chan… I knew she was thinking about Itachi (long story, I've got short attention span T.T) especially because I happen to know that this very day was the 6th month anniversary of their lustful plot twist… then suddenly a guy who I then recognized as that dude who proctors the chuunin exam (w/ the bandage on his nose) came in and sat next to mia-chan. I used the byakugan, on the guy whose name I had so courteously forgot, and saw… 0.- OMFG!!!

Through my byakugan, I saw that Itachi he had some kind of concealment jutsu- and a strong sort of one too… but I don't care! Hajime! Chiyo's self mission #74! (so much for 73 then huh?) self mission 74 is… make Itachi jealous…

After about 5 more cups of sake I turned towards kiba, I'll make lee-kun and Neji-kun jealous while I'm at it, usually I don't drink sake and tsunade-sama aka squishy, was already completely wasted… "Kiiiiiibbbaaaa-kkkuuunnn-" I said laying my head on his shoulder, "you smell nice-" kiba's face turned bright red. "awww cute little puppy -" I saw Neji and rock lee turn their heads excellent… I want from being in a normal sitting position, to being in a normal sitting position over kiba, like sitting on his lap, facing him. "don't be shy…" He turned away. "you don't want too?" I got off of him. I then turned and sat in the same position on hinata. Who wasn't drunk at all… "would you like this better, kiba-kun?" I looked up and saw jiraya, halfway wondering when he got here, I saw he had a trickle of blood coming from his nose, and kiba Kakashi, lee Neji had almost the same reaction. Kiba and Lee-kun turned bright red. He he evil grin I looked over at 'Itachi', who was completely focused on Mia. And THAT really pissed me off . "she's drunk- isn't she?" ka-Chan asked Neji who was sitting next to me. "most likely." He sighed. Kiba was still red, his hands in his lap- and looked like he was struggling with his eyes closed… wha? Anyway-

My next plan to make self mission # 74 a success- I must go to any means necessary… who can I use to make Itachi jealous.. I went over to Kakashi and sat on him -.- and he spilled his sake, "Chiyo- get off..sweat drop "ka-Chan, you don't want me to sit on you? Hm? Your probably really easy ka-Chan, always reading such perverted books-" I think it was a combination of him being drunk and me facing him on his lap, but I think he got excited. -.- … NO NO NO CHIYO-CHAN! YOU SHOULD NOT BE DOING THINGS LIKE THAT! . I looked over at 'Itachi'. Who was still infatuated w/ Mia-chan. "shit…" I said out loud, looking over at Kakashi, "heeeeyyyy--------Chiyo… come over here!" A drunk Jiraya said… "hell no you molester.."

I then attained the most brilliant Idea, not exactly the most comfortable, but who cares! Its all about the mission right? This is my last resort… I looked at lee-kun and Neji who were red and a little annoyed… ha ha… "Miiiaaa-ccchhaaann!" but I turned around towards her, a drunk Jiraya, pushed me right on top of mia-chan- I then went and hugged mia-chan from the back. I looked at 'Itachi', who was slightly red, and had a bit of a nosebleed… "GET OFF!" mia yelled "Yes! SELF MISSION #74 WAS A SUCCESS!" 0 "Screw you and your self missions!" Mia-chan said sounding a little angry. And I don't really remember anything after that…

End...

today's mission... success?

Thank you for reading Chiyo saga part 1!


	2. Chiyo saga prt2 Hai! chiyo sensei!

Chiyo saga- part 2: Hai! Chiyo sensei!

"one day in the village of konoha, lived a shinobi with a dream… and the dream of this shinobi, was to kill uchiha, marry rock lee(and Neji) she was the best shinobi in the WORLD! And if he was alive, even yondaime would have envied her! Hyuuga Chiyo is that Kunoichi! And the most splendiferous member of the hyuuga clan!" "Ugh- please don't make me gag…" "Shut it mia-chan, you know it's true!" chiyo alone will slay the remains of the uchiha clan! The end -" Mia-chan and I walked down the street, as I told the best story ever! "What the hell kind of story is that?!" "The best story in the world!" I said to mia-chan, as we made our way to squishy- I mean tsunade-sama's officey thingy… "You know it's true, I'm the best!" "Uh huh, right, sure, if you want to think so…" we reached the office of squishy… -.0 and she looked up at us and first she laughed. "hahahahahaha! You two, the other night… Jiraya!" she went into another fit of laughter… -. then straightened herself as mia-chan glared at me, . "ok, I only summoned you here because I needed to tell you- you both now have the option of taking on a three-man team-" "hell YEAH!" I yelled and my arms up in the air, YAY! I get my very own special team to follow me without question! . "no, tsunade-sama I ask you to please think about it for a moment, Chiyo? As a squad leader? Um that sounds hazardous…" "oh she'll be fine… ok then, here you go." Tsunade handed me a folder that had the files of three young gennin. "YAY!" "oh no… those poor kids…" mia sighed. I took the folder and asked squishy, "Hey! Squi- I mean Tsunade-sama, where do I meet them?" "In front of the academy I guess, I dunno don't ask me…" "OK! Bye then!, c'mon Mia!" "hey, why do I have to come?" "because I own you!" " .- no you don't…" "Damn straight I do!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her.

(In front of the academy)

"Look… there they are…" I whispered from the tree I was in, next to Mia. "They suck don't they? We are right above them, and they didn't even notice we're here." "Let's scare them Mia-chan…" "Uh, you can do that." Mia sat in a more comfortable position. "Ne------------, Mia-**kun** your so boring…" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she said quietly still, but stern. I jumped from the tree, " my God you guys **suck.**" I said finally I saw them jump and the girl turned around, "Oh!" I saw their surprise "hehe… Allow me to introduce myself," kick ass pose #1 "My name is Chiyo! Hyuuga Chiyo! The best friggin' Kunoichi in Konoha!" I was gonna say, "believe it" but I might have thrown up… "Oh and I'm with my friend Mia, "I summoned her from the tree twice, "sigh Fine Chiyo you loser…" "hey!" I said Mia hopped down. "Yo" "This is Mia-**kun, **my favorite loyal follower!" "Hey you wish… . " "well anyway, I am part of the noble hyuuga clan, Rock lee and I am far more kick-ass than you all can ever hope to be. o Okay?" I looked at my new students smiling.

The girl had short brown hair and green eyes, she obviously had NO kekkai genkai what so ever. But she was cute… really cute. One of the two boys had longish white hair and the other had black hair, and bright yellow eyes. Cute. At least my students were cute…

As I looked over my students I pointed to the one with yellow eyes. "You! Wow what a freak!" Mia turned to the kid, "Ignore her." "don't ignore me! Right, now we are a 5-man team!" "a, 5 –man team?" the girl asked. "yeah! 5 man, Mia's gonna be in our group too!" "WHAT?!" "Now tell me your names!" "don't ignore me damnit!"

"Mia, shut up and watch your language[P now your name, and go that way-" I said pointing to the right. "um, my name is Yomi Mihana," "wait, your first name is mihana? That sounds ugly as with a last name like Yomi -.0" " N-no! my first name is Yomi!" "oh, so you said it American style though it's a Japanese name, ok whatever, your just an OC, and this whole story technically was made by someone in America, so whatever -" XD I rambled quickly.(I dontwanna offend anyone if they like that name or whatever, ha-ha, I just say crap-)

"Anyway tell me about yourself!"

"oh umm well I like cats and purple and I wanna be the best Kunoichi ever!" "-.-… great, go be Mia-chans student, now you freaky kid!" I said pointing to the one with yellow eyes. "Hey, I'm Kyo! Not freak ok! I like to train, and my purpose for training, is to kill, well a certain someone…" "CRAP!" I yelled "your name is kyo, that's good, I love that name, but you sound like that damned Uchiha, not good, shit!" "now who needs to watch their language hn?" "oh shut up! How about you?" I pointed to the white haired kid. "oh, I'm Kai." I stared at him, with the byakugan, just to see if I could freak him out. I think it was working. -. 

"I like weapons, and food I like to.. um… I …" I figured my freaking him out plan was working. "stop it Chiyo, you'll make him pass out." Mia said, -.- que sera sera, she knows me too well… "don't worry, I know you suck now, but I'll make you a good ninja, one day… perhaps…stares off into space

"or you could end up being a loser.. with no life and your only property will be a pineapple and a box on the side of the road…"

"Chiyo!" mia sort of yelled at me. " oh right, that's mean huh? And untrue even crappy ninja own more than one pineapple. -" "sigh Chiyo, your hopeless." "no no not at all, Ok guys! Lets go, no time to waste, the faster we fix how crappy you are, the faster you can suck less! So lets get to the training grounds 'kay?"

They looked at me for a second. They just kinda stood there, looking at me like I was speaking some sort of made up language….

-.-… "That means follow me." "Hai! Chiyo sensei!" haha! That sounds so cool! I thought as I walked. "'common Mia-chan! You're coming too!" "Do I-" "YES! You don't have a choice!" And we all began to make our way towards the training area.

Part 2- end

Today's mission…. N/A

Thank you so much for reading Chiyo's saga part 2! I'm a tad bit late, so sorry T.T

But I hope you will read part 3 -! Thanks!

(oh and If you watch or read excel saga, please message me!) thankyou.


End file.
